EXTRAORDINARY SCHOOL
by LJJTwin
Summary: 'Luar biasa' disini mengandung arti yang sebenarnya. MAMA au, Krisyeol, kaiyeol, hanhun,Baeksoo EXO and friends
1. Chapter 1

EXTRAORDINARY SCHOOL

disclaimer: I just own the story

.

.

.

saya pemalas, belum di edit

.

.

Extraordinary School.

'Luar biasa' disini mengandung arti yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada orang dengan kemampuan biasa yang bisa masuk ke sana.

Ada 2 kategori murid dalam sekolah ini. Kategori pertama adalah jenis murid jenius dan kateori kedua adalah ajaib. Jika anda tidak masuk dalam kategori tersebut maka jangan sekalipun berharap bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah ini.

Tidak ada klasifikasi khusus untuk menentukan kelas atau tingkatan di sekolah ini, jika seorang murid bisa berkembang dengan pesat ia akan dengan cepat naik kelas begitu juga sebaliknya. Tidak terlalu jelas siapa sunbae dan siapa hoobae disini, mereka menentukan kesenioran hanya dari berapa lama mereka sudah ada di sekolah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh orang berkumpul di dalam sebuah aula tidak terlalu besar, terkantuk-kantuk mendengarkan pidato pria tua di depan mimbar dan beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah tertidur menjadikan tangan mereka sebagai bantalan.

"Kalian adalah calon-calon penyelamat dunia di masa depan"

Pemuda dengan mata lebar dan wajah kekanakan mendengus, menjulurkan lidahnya seraya membuat suara tinggi menirukan kalimat si kepala sekolah. Itu mengudang protes dari pemuda kecil di sampingnya.

"Jangan berulah jika tidak ingin mendengarkan Park Chanyeol"

Park Chanyeol mendengus kembali, meskipun pada detik berkutnya dia benar-benar tidak berulah. Pemuda tinggi itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada 'bocah manja Oh' (Itu nama pada kontaknya)

-disini menyebalkan- ketiknya

Tanpa menunggu detik berlalu pesannya sudah terbaca dan pesan balasan langsung masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

-aku tau-

Hanya itu balasannya. Chanyeol menggeram, ia hampir mati karena bosan dan sahabatnya tidak membantu sama sekali.

-kau sama menyebalkannya dengan orangtua di depan Oh Sehun-

"Hyung lebih menyebalkan" pemuda di samping krinya berguman "Kenapa mengirim pesan padahal aku ada tepat di samping hyung?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada ponselnya kembali mengetikkan beberapa kata dengan cara yang berlebihan kemudian melempar ponselnya masuk ke dalam tas sambil merengut.

-itulah kenapa kau menyebalkan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada sore hari setelah acara basa-basi tak terlalu penting di aula, semua siswa baru di giring masuk ke dalam asrama mereka, melihat seluruh isi asrama bersama pada subae yang berwajah galak dan berbicara dengan nada ramah.

"Ini kamar kalian" senior itu berbicara tanpa ekspresi, membuka pintu kamar mereka kemudian melemparkan kunci itu pada si pemuda bermata bulat yang langsung sigap menangkapnya.

"Jadi aku tidak satu kamar dengan Sehun?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah horrornya, mata lebarnya bergerak gelisah menatap seniornya dan 'calon teman satu kamarnya' bergantian. Koper yang ada di tangannya tergeletak saja di lantai dan ia sudah sibuk menekan ponselnya.

Setelah seharian penuh bersama pemuda tinggi ini, menghadapi kelakuan ajaibnya yang menyebalkan, mengeram karena emosi mendengar celoteh berisiknya, dan kali ini mendengar protes yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting untuk di kemukakan. Kyungsoo si pemuda bermata bulat akhirnya berteriak marah.

"Aku harus berada satu kamar dengan Sehun, sunbae"

"Kau disini bukan untuk piknik Park Chanyeol, jangan manja"

Gadis yang bertugas membagikan kamar itu terlihat semakin menyeramkan, ia tak terlihat seperti orang Korea dengan mata biru dan kulit pucatnya (mungkin lebih pucat dari Sehun). Rambut pirang bergelombangnya langsung berkibar ketika ia berjalan keluar kamar menjauhi mereka, membagikan kamar pada murid lain.

"Aku harus satu kamar dengan Sehun" Chanyeol bergumam lagi, ia terlihat panic serta ketakutan. Dan untuk kali ini Do Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tak terlihat semakin marah, pemuda dengan mata bulat itu mendekatinya dan menyentuh tangannya.

Panas.

"Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyungsoo"

"Hyung!"

Kemudian pintu kamar mereka terbuka dengan paksa. Pemuda lain masuk dan berlari mendekati Chanyeol. Menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan Chanyeol dan secara ajaib Kyungsoo merasa ada hawa sejuk di kamar mereka.

"Kita pindah hyung, guru Hong setuju kita di kamar yang sama"

Sehun menarik koper Chanyeol, tersenyum tipis pada Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan 'mantan calon kamar' Chanyeol. Si pemuda yang tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar tadi mengekor di belakang Sehun, ia berhenti di depan Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya bersalaman.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Tangan Chanyeol terasa hangat, tidak sepanas beberapa menit lalu.

"Kita bisa tetap berteman walaupun tidak satu kamar Kyungsoo"

Dan kemudian Chanyeol berlari keluar.

Ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Extraordinary School bukan sekolah biasa, ini bukan elementary school yang membutuhkan waktu 6 tahun untuk lulus atau bahkan middle school yang hanya butuh 3 tahun untuk bisa lulus. Tidak ada yang tau harus berapa tahun di habiskan di sekolah ini agar bisa di sebut sebagai pahlawan yang sebenarnya.

Yang murid-murid disini tau, mereka harus terus berlatih membuat kekuatan mereka lebih hebat untuk bisa menghancurkan.

Seorang senior seperti Luhan seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan semua kebiasaan disini, ia masih harus berada di tempat ini beberapa tahun lagi, dan menghela nafas setiap ada siswa baru tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun.

Ia sudah hapal betul anak-anak ajaib di seluruh dunia akan terus dipilih, di bawa ke daratan di atas langit dan di latih untuk menghancurkan. Mereka berada jauh dari orang tuanya, di hapuskan dari rasa rindu dan kasih sayang.

Seperti sudah di cuci otaknya.

Yang dia tau, ketika mereka pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini tidak ada ritual apapun yang menandakan pencucian otak, ia masih ingat bagaimana Wu Yifan (salah satu rekannya yang saat ini sedang memainkan api di tangannya) menangis karena merindukan ibunya 2 tahun lalu.

Dan sekarang ini, secara menyedihkan semua temannya bahkan tidak pernah mengungkit apapun tentang kehidupan normal di bumi.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang di lipat di atas meja. Memperhatikan puluhan anak baru yang sedang tertawa bahagia karena pembagian kamar. Dan beberapa anak baru yang mulai memamerkan kekuatan mereka.

"Baru masuk saja sudah membanggakan kekuatan mereka, aku mempertanyakan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kepribadian mereka dua bulan lagi?

"Aku bosan jadi tuan healing, kenapa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menyembuhkan" pemuda lain mengeluhkan masalah berbeda, mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya membawa matanya berkeliling mempehatikan penghuni baru asrama mereka.

"Karena healing bukan sebuah kekuatan"

Si tuan healing melirik pemuda tinggi yang baru saja berkomentar, ia berdecak sebal kemudian mengangkat dua buah gelas kosong di atas meja, membawanya menuju dapur asrama untuk di cuci.

"Kau akan menelan kesombonganmu jika ada salah satu dari murid baru adalah pengendali api Wu Yifan"

Wu Yifan tergelak, bukan tawa untuk sebuah lelucon tapi tawa mencemooh seolah berkata 'tetap saja aku yang lebih kuat'. Pemuda itu meneruskan aksi angkuhnya dengan melirik si pemilik kekuatan penyembuh beberapa detik kemudian merapikan anak rambutnya dengan cara yang sangat dramatis.

"Jangan bercanda Zhang Yixing, pengendali api hanya ada dua orang di dunia, aku dan guru Han"

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar pengendali api ada dua di dunia. Tapi bocah yang terbuat dari api hanya ada satu.

Dia yang saat ini sedang tertawa karena guyonan konyol Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Tertawa dengan suara yang hampir hilang yang mengundang tatapan mencemooh Do Kyungsoo.

Baiklah, Do Kyungsoo memang akan selalu menganggap semua hal yang di lakukan Chanyeol sebagai bahan celaan.

"Dosa apa yang aku lakukan sampai aku harus berkenalan dengan mereka? seharusnya aku mencari teman yang lebih normal" ia mendengus. Sebenarnya itu hanya komentar sekenanya, karena ia tidak berpikir akan ada orang seramah mereka bertiga di sekolah seistimewa ini.

"Tenang hyung, akan ku buat hyung lebih tenang" si magnae berkomentar terlalu mantap bersamaan dengan datangnya angin lembut yang membelai wajahnya menenangkan.

Sehun si pengendali angin tidak terlihat sedang memainkan tangannya, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah paham betul bagaimana memainkan kekuatannya.

"Yah magnae jangan pamer kekuatan disini"

Jongin menempeleng kepala si magnae, mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menggumamkan keluhannya yang lain. Sementara Chanyeol yang ada di samping Sehun dengan sigap membelai kepala Sehun yang menjadi korban kepalan tangan Jongin beberapa detik lalu. Mungkin itu kebiasaan mereka.

Mereka bertiga sudah lebih dulu bersahabat sebelum masuk ke dalam sekolah aneh ini. Itu wajar.

Kyungsoo juga ingin sahabatnya bisa masuk sekolah ini ketika melihat mereka.

"Kita bisa menjadi sahabatmu Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak suka orang konyol seperti mereka bertiga, tapi ia lebih tidak ingin menolak tawaran persahabatan itu.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi tahun ini terasa panas sekali.

Jongin menyeka keringatnya kemudian berdecak melihat sahabatnya 'si bocah api' yang terlalu sibuk membenarkan gelang perak di tangan kanannya. Melihat wajah merah pemuda itu Jongin bisa menebak dari mana hawa panas ini berasal.

"Sepertinya gelangku hampir terbakar, aku butuh yang lebih kuat" tepat seperti dugaannya

Sehun dan Jongin secara bersamaan mengalihkan focus pada sahabat mereka itu, atau lebih tepatnya hanya dia yang memusatkan fokusnya pada Chanyeol, karena bocah manja Oh menatapnyanya dan Chanyeol bergantian. Ia tau apa arti tatapan itu.

"Aku sudah membawakan gelang baru kemarin, ku taruh di rak bukumu"

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban itu, ia tidak ingat melihat apapun berbentuk gelang di rak bukunya.

Kim Jongin si tukang mengeluh sudah pasti mengeluh, ia memukul kepala sahabatnya pelan kemudian menghilang, dan dalam hitungan detik pemuda itu muncul kembali menenteng gelang perak dengan garis oranye dan bertuliskan angka 4 yang tidak terlalu jelas.

Gelang itu untuk menekan kekuatan Chanyeol. Atau lebih tepatnya membuat Chanyeol seolah-olah tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun.

Hanya Sehun dan Jongin yang tau ia adalah bocah api. Semua orang di sekolahnya menganggap ia hanya jenius biasa yang akan membantu para pahlawan dengan alat buatannya.

"Jika semua orang tau siapa kau sebenarnya, mereka akan takut padamu" komentarnya ketika Chanyeol selesai dengan gelang itu. pemuda paling tinggi tersenyum manis walaupun terlihat mengancam.

"Jika semua orang tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya, kau adalah yang pertama kali ku bakar"

Jongin merengut, ia menggerutu lagi mneyesalkan kenapa tidak berangkat bersama Kyungsoo saja dan malah menunggu dua makhluk menyebalkan ini.

.

"Aku baru dua minggu berada di sekolah ini dan aku sudah bosan" Sehun tiba-tiba mengeluh, keluar dari topic pembicaraan. Ia mengamati seorang siswa yang pernah berada di kelas yang sama dengan mereka sedang melayang sambil membaca buku. "orang-orang disini terlihat terlalu menikmati kekuatan mereka"

"Aku rindu di hukum karena datang terlambat"

Itu keluhan Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Sehun secara kompak memutar mata mendengar itu. dan tanpa menunggu detik berlalu dua pemuda itu sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan si tukang mengeluh.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah ini tidak mengangkat siswa baru setahun sekali, tidak juga satu semester sekali. Tidak ada yang tau kapan ada penerimaan siswa baru. Yang mereka tau anak-anak baru itu sudah ada disini.

Byun Baekhyun tidak terlalu menunggu siswa baru, ia tidak suka pada siswa baru dengan kekuatan tidak berguna itu, ketuatan mereka tidak akan menyelamatkan apapun.

Walaupun begitu ia selalu penasaran sejenius apa 'para pembantu pahlawan' di setiap angkatan.

Dan hal yang paling di sayangkan adalah jenius pada angkatan ini hanya ada dua orang, apa yang di cari sekolah ini sebenarnya? Para jenius adalah penolong yang sebenarnya.

"Orang dengan kekuatan itu tidak berguna"

"Sunbae kan juga punya kekuatan"

Baekhyun berjingkat, seorang junior dengan mata lebar tersenyum padanya. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya, rambut coklat karamelnya yang sedikit panjang membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis tomboy (yang terlalu tinggi).

"Park Chanyeol! Kau menakutiku"

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut karena teriakannya, pemuda itu membelai dada kirinya dengan membuat wajah bodoh yang membuat Baekhyun merasa kasihan.

"Sunbae juga menakutiku"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menghela nafas berat seraya memijit kepalanya.

"Hai sunbae, hai Chanyeol"

Seorang gadis cantik melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah melihat gadis itu sesaat sebelum Chanyeol menjawab teriakannya. Gadis ini jelas akan membuat harinya lebih cerah.

"Hai Dasom, kau cantik seperti biasa"

Itu bukan pujiannya, si mulut besar Chanyeol yang melakukan itu. Baekhyun ingin menyumpalkan kaos kaki pada mulut bocah itu. Kenapa tidak bisa bersikap keren sedikit?

"Chanyeol kau juga… cantik seperti biasa" Dasom menggantung kalimatnya selama beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum lebar setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Chanyeol jelas tidak suka dengan pujian itu, mungkin ia akan memotong rambut coklat karamelnya besok agar terlihat lebih 'tampan'.

"Kau boleh menyebutku imut, tapi aku tidak cantik. Terimakasih Kim Dasom"

Dasom dan Baekhyun tertawa, Park Chanyeol itu kenapa bisa aneh sekali.

Hanya ada dua orang 'pembantu pahlawan' tahun ini. Tapi sepertinya dua bocah ini akan membuat suasana tidak membosankan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika pada kelompok jenius hanya ada dua orang baru, di kelompok penyembuh justru lebih buruk karena hanya atu orang baru yang bergabung.

Dan pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengerti kemampuannya sendiri.

Kim Seok Jin. Dia tidak mengerti dengan keluhan semua orang disini, dia tidak tau apa yang bisa di perbuat dengan tangannya, beberapa minggu lalu secara tidak sengaja ia bisa menanam kembali bunga yang sudah layu, dan seseorang menyeretnya ketempat aneh ini.

Berada jauh dari sahabat-sahabatnya dan keluarganya, bahkan berada jauh dari tanah yang sebenarnya.

"Akan ada kelas khusus tentang penyembuhan setiap hari, tenang saja kelas disini bukan seperti di sekolah yang akan mencekokimu dengan materi, kau akan tau bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatanmu dengan cepat" seorang senior yang sepertinya paham perdebatan batinnya berkomentar.

"Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa menyembuhkan sunbae, aku bukan dokter"

"Kau lebih dari itu"

Sunbaenya ini tersenyum. Sebenarnya Jin tidak yakin jika orang di depannya ini benar-benar sunbae, ia terlihat seperti bocah 15 tahun, dengan pipi dan mata bulatnya.

"Hyung terluka lagi?" sebuah suara lembut membuat perhatiannya teralih, mengamati pemuda berlesung pipi yang baru saja berjalan masuk ke ruangan mereka.

Itu sunbaenya yang lain, namanya Zhang Yixing.

Dia adalah keajaiban yang sesungguhnya disini, memang ada beberapa orang dengan kekuatan menyembuhkan. Tapi Zhang Yixing. Semua hal dalam dirinya adalah _healing_ , bahkan suara lembutnya, dan senyum manisnya.

"Aku membekukan kaki Jongdae"

"Hyung bisa minta Yifan ge mambakarnya"

"Ya ya Hyung, itu jahat sekali"

Suara sunbae yang kakinya beku itu tinggi sekali, Jin tau pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan petir, mungkin karena itu juga suaranya keras seperti petir.

Tanpa menunggu detik berlalu tuan healing melakukan tugasnya, pemuda itu hanya menyentuh kaki beku Kim Jongdae dan wajah kesakitan pemuda itu berangsur menghilang.

Jin semakin mengidolakan sunbaenya yang satu ini, tanpa banyak bicara dan langsung membuat segala lebih baik. Pemandangan itu membuat Seokjin memantapkan niatnya. Ia ingin menjadi tuan healing generasi kedua.

.

.

.

=Continued=

.

.

Or not?

.

.

jadi kemarin, fic ini (dengan bodohnya) ga sengaja kehapus, haha

saya lupa judul fic saya sendiri..

.

The one that got away perlu di publish ulang ga? gausah ya? oke..


	2. Chapter 2

EXTRAORDINARY SCHOOL

I JUST OWN THE STORY

.

.

Yeaaaahhh.. FFN ku terbuka~~

.

.

.

...

"Aku dengar setiap 3 bulan sekali akan di adakan pertandingan antara masing-masing angkatan, bulan ini angkatan ke tiga dan angkatan enam, ada beberapa orang di angkatan pertama yang boleh absen dari pertandingan, karena belum bisa menguasai kekuatannya sendiri"  
"Kita tidak akan ikut pertandingan itu" putus Chanyeol final. Tanpa melirik dua pemuda lebih muda di sampingnya.  
"Itu sebenarnya sayang sekali"  
"Mereka akan langsung curiga jika tau apa yang bisa kau lakukan" Jongin berkomentar pelan, pemuda itu sebenarnya adalah yang paling takjub dengan kekuatan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.  
"Aku tau, kepala sekolah jelek itu pasti akan menahanku karena takut mati"  
"Sebenarnya jika kau di tahan kau tetap bisa membunuhnya" Jongin dan Sehun kemudian terkikik karena pernyataan bodoh itu.  
Chanyeol masih berkonsentrasi pada benda elektronik di tangannya. Ia penasaran. Mencoba mencari tau apa isi benda yang bentuknya seperti ponsel itu.  
Sekolah mereka langsung menyita seluruh ponsel dari bumi (Karena percuma saja, di tempat ini tidak sinyal untuk provider apapun).  
Dan sebagai gantinya, setiap siswa mendapat benda asing itu sebagai alat komunikasi. Bodohnya, Park Chanyeol yang jenius ini baru merasa penasaran setelah satu bulan menggunakan benda tersebut.  
"Ada sesuatu pada ponsel ini yang bisa mempengaruhi otak kita, menjadikan jiwa bersaing kita semakin besar dan akhirnya haus kemenangan, ingin menjadi paling kuat dan kemudian menghancurkan"  
Gumaman Chanyeol itu membuat Jongin dan Sehun seketika menghentikan guyonan mereka, menatap Chanyeol dan ponsel yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi tersebut. Mulai tertarik melihat hasil karya calon professor baru.  
Ada 5 ponsel disana, milik mereka bertiga, juga milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo (Chanyeol menarik benda itu secara paksa dari mereka berdua).  
"Apa tidak akan mencolok jika hyung membongkarnya?"  
"Tenang saja, aku akan membuat modelnya sama, hanya membuang beberapa perangkat tak berguna"  
Jongin serta Sehun dengan kompak duduk bersebelahan dan mengamati yang di lakukan pemuda paling tua, wajah mereka seperti anak anjing yang penasaran dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.  
"Aku merusaknya bagaimana ini?" Kedua anak anjing di depan Chanyeol saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk. Dalam hitungan Jongin pergi kemudian kembali dengan membawa Baekhyun bersamanya.  
"Kau sudah pandai mengendalikan kekuatanmu Jongin?" Baekhyun berkomentar setelah tangannya di lepaskan pemilik kekuatan teleport itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda bertubuh kecil itu langsung memasang wajah antusias dan berlari menghampiri si jenius yang gagal meneliti ponsel-ponsel mereka.  
"Sunbae, Chanyeol hyung merusak ponsel sunbae"  
Anak anjing kecil berbulu putih yang biasa Chanyeol panggil dengan nama Sehun itu mengadu dengan wajah polosnya, mengabaikan mata Chanyeol yang terbakar karena mengirim tatapan membunuh padanya.  
"Darimana kau mendapat alat untuk membongkarnya? Guru Noh selalu marah jika tau aku membawa alat apapun kedalam kamar"  
"Itulah kenapa aku berteman dengan Kim Jongin, walaupun beberapa kali salah alamat paling tidak dia bisa kabur dengan cepat"  
Baekhyun sepertinya tidak peduli dengan alasan itu, ia mengamati ponsel yang baru saja di bongkar juniornya lantas membandingkannya dengan lain. Dan dalam hitungan detik kedua jenius sudah berkutat dengan benda elektronik tersebut.  
"Kau pikir Chanyeol akan lebih kompak dengan kita atau dengan sunbae itu?"

.

.

.

Penelitian mereka berakhir di pagi hari sebelum sekolah di mulai, Jongin yang masih mengantuk mengotak-atik ponsel barunya kemudian melemparkannya kembali ke atas meja karena merasa tidak ada yang berubah dari benda itu.  
Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sangat mengagumi ponselnya yang kini utuh kembali. Bocah itu membandingnya empat ponsel di hadapannya secara bersamaan kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.  
"Bagaimana hyung menyatukan ini lagi?"  
"Dengan kekuatan 'jika kita terlambat Kyungsoo akan marah, sunbae' darinya" Baekhyun mencibir, menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum konyol. Pemuda berpostur kecil itu masih saja mendumal ketika merebut ponsel dari tangan Sehun dan keluar dari kamar mereka.  
"Ada apa dengan senior cerewet itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol dan Sehun. Pemuda itu mengambil ponsel nya tanpa mendengar jawaban si pemilik kamar, hanya mengamati tampilan benda kotak itu kemudian melangkah keluar kembali.  
"Kim Jongin, setidaknya bawa kuncimu jika keluar dari kamar" Suara tinggi Kyungsoo membuat tiga orang disana saling lirik. Memaksa pemuda yang namanya di sebut bangun dari tidurnya.  
Dengan malas Jongin menyambar ponsel di atas nakas lantas berjalan lunglai keluar kamar.  
"Ia bilang Baekhyun sunbae cerewat, padahal ia sama cerewetnya, mengantarkan kunci ke kamar yang hanya berbeda 2 ruang tidak akan membunuhnya kan?"

.

.

.

.

Normal.  
Kyungsoo tau itu adalah kata yang tidak akan pernah ada di extraordinary school. Ia hanya tidak berpikir jika kebanyakan orang di sekolah ini akan menghilangkan kebiasaan normalnya dan berhenti membahas apapun tentang keluarga dan sahabat lagi.  
Atau bahkan tidak ada satupun dari orang-orang di kelasnya bersahabat satu sama lain. Kecuali 3 orang aneh yang selalu mengacau kamarnya itu (tentu saja).  
Dan rasanya semakin aneh karena perasaan Kyungsoo juga sama, ia tidak merasa sudah berpisah lama dengan orang tua dan keluarganya, ia tidak merasa kesepian karena tidak ada sahabatnya di sini. Ia hanya berpikir ini adalah sekolah dan sore nanti ia akan tetap bertemu ayah dan ibunya. Begitu terulang setiap hari jadi tidak ada kerinduan.  
"Aku merindukan ibuku" Ini keluhan tentang ibu pertama yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar setelah satu bulan berada disini. Biasanya ia hanya mendengar murd-murid yang mengeluh karena tenaganya terkuras setelah latihan atau hal semacam itu.  
Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel di atas ranjang Jongin kemudian menghampiri magnae yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, ia pernah mendengar perjanjian konyol tiga orang itu tentang berpelukan ketika merindukan rumah. Dan di tepati dengan baik.  
"Mungkin kau hanya merindukan masakannya tukang makan"  
Kim Jongin ikut merangkul si magnae walaupun tetap dengan mendumal, jika di lihat pemuda itu memang selalu begitu, berkomentar tentang hal yang tidak penting, mengeluhkan hal paling tidak penting dan tetap saja mau melakukannya lagi jika diminta. "Apa otak jeniusmu tidak bisa digunakan untuk membuat alat penghubung dengan orang bumi Chanyeol?"  
Ia harus terus mengingat orangtuanya untuk membawa rasa rindu itu kembali, ia harus menjaga rasa rindunya agar mempunyai tujuan, dan ia harus menjaga rasa rindunya untuk tetap memanusiakan hatinya "Kim Jongin"  
Dia bukan alat, lagipula Kim Jongin belum sehebat itu sampai bisa keluar masuk sekolah dan kembali ke tanah normal untuk bertemu orang tua mereka.  
"Jongin hyung bisa membuat Kyungsoo hyung masuk jurang dengan kekuatannya sekarang hyung"  
"Aku bahkan masuk ke asrama wanita ketika mencurikan perkakas laboratium untukmu"  
Chanyeol terdiam, melirik tiga orang di hadapannya secara bergantian kemudian menopang dagunya. Beberapa detik ia memutar matanya (mungkin berpikir)  
"Mungkin aku bisa membuat sesuatu, tapi kau tau, menghubungi mereka berarti menghidupkan rasa rindumu yang sudah mati, Orang tuamu bisa saja menangis karena rindu dan selama bertahun-tahun kau tidak akan pernah bisa pulang pada mereka"  
Bayangan ibunya yang menangis ketika melepaskan kepergiannya beberapa minggu lalu memenuhi otak Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sudah berjanji tidak akan ada lagi air mata itu, ia akan kembali setelah berhasil disini.  
"Mungkin seharusnya aku tenang saja disini dan tidak memikirkan apapun tentang daratan"

.

.

.

.  
Kyungsoo jadi memikirkan ibunya lagi. Mungkin bergaul dengan tiga orang itu ada baiknya juga, walaupun jika terlalu sering membuat kepalanya pusing.  
Kenapa tiga orang itu bisa sekompak itu?  
Kim Jongin bahkan tiba-tiba menghilang di malam hari dan di temukan di ranjang Oh Sehun pada pagi hari selanjutnya. Mungkin sebenarnya tiga pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dan mengatur siasat ketika malam hari.  
Itu bisa jadi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga. Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan matahari yang masih terik.  
Membawa hawa malas. Rasa malas itu sebenarnya hanya mendera pada Kyungsoo, ia memang tidak pernah berminat masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri. Para sunbae dengan kekuatan sepertinya tidak ada yang bersahabat. Dan ia memilih kabur saja.  
Dia sering melakukan ini, menyelinap di kelas orang lain. Ada seorang yang menarik perhatiannya ketika memasuki kelas para pengendali tanah, seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi seniornya ketika sekolah seni. Jung Taekwoon. Seorang yang pernah menjadi lead vocal untuk paduan suara gereja (tempatnya bergabung) dan tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak.  
"Sunbae?" sapanya, pemuda itu menatapnya, menarik senyum simpul sangat tipis kemudian menggeser duduknya. Mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk. Kelas ini akan menjadi sedikit menyenangkan karena ia mengenal seseorang disini.  
"Kau masih mengingatku?" pemuda yang cenderung misterius itu bertanya pelan, suara masih semerdu dulu. Dulu Kyungsoo selalu merasa penasaran dengan pemuda ini dan diam-diam ingin menjadi teman bermainnya.  
"Tentu saja, aku adalah satu-satunya orang di grup paduan suara yang selalu berharap sunbae tiba-tiba datang dan menyanyi untuk kami lagi, aku bahkan berusaha keras untuk menjadi lead vocal jadi ketika sunbae datang aku bisa menyerahkannya dengan sukarela"  
"Tidak" Taekwoon bergumam pelan "mungkin kelak kita bisa berduet"  
Kyungsoo tersipu mendengar itu.  
Dia bertingkah sangat konyol.  
"Sunbae, apa sekolah ini melarang seseorang berteman?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bukannya ia ingin menjadi teman 3 bocah aneh itu, ia hanya ingin membuat pembicaraannya dengan Taekwoon sedikit lebih panjang.  
"Sayangnya tidak ada alasan untuk hal semacam itu"  
Kyungsoo bersumpah ia mengidolakan Taekwoon bukan hanya karena suaranya. Mungkin juga karena kepribadian mereka hampir sama.  
Kedua pemuda itu saling melirik kemudian menyeringai.  
Dia menemukan teman.

.

.

.

.  
Kelas usai.  
Kim Junmyoon hanya mengamati rekan-rekan satu angkatannya berlatih tanpa berkomentar apapun, mereka sebenarnya boleh saja keluar dari kelas dan menikmati hangatnya matahari sore yang menenangkan, tapi mengingat besarnya keinginan orang-orang ini untuk menang ia tidak yakin mereka akan mau melakukan itu.  
"Sunbae, aku boleh keluar dari kelas kan?" seorang dari angkatan pertama mendatanginya dan bertanya dengan wajah serba salah, pemuda itu tidak terlihat terlalu kelelahan, mungkin hanya bosan.  
Itu mengejutkan.  
Junmyoon tau, ada unsur magis di sekolah ini yang bisa membuat setiap siswanya mempunyai jiwa bersaing yang tinggi dan keinginan untuk berlatih agar tidak ingin terkalahkan selalu timbul, dan sepertinya kekuatan itu tidak berlaku pada anak ini.  
"Kau lelah?"  
Bocah itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia juga menggeleng ketika Junmyoon apakah dia lapar dan bosan. "Aku ada janji dengan temanku, dia sudah menungguku di kedai eskrim"  
Itu jawaban paling kekanakan, dan entah kenapa Junmyoon menyukai jawaban jenis ini. itu membuatnya tersenyum senang. Anak itu menunduk terlalu dalam ketika Junmyoon berjalan mendekat, lalu mata dan mulutnya membulat ketika merasakan tangan Junmyoon mendarat di kepalanya dengan lembut.  
"Berapa usiamu?" "Seharusnya 15 tahun" jawab anak itu pelan. Jadi dia yang di bicarakan guru Im sebagai pengendali udara sekaligus siswa termuda tahun ini. Bukan hanya angin yang di kendalikannya tapi udara.  
"Kau tau, aku bukan guru, aku hanya membantu teman-teman untuk lebih mengontrol kekuatan mereka, kau boleh bergabung dan keluar sesuka hatimu" Mendengar itu mata si anak kecil berbinar, ia tersenyum sangat lebar walaupun pada detik berikutnya senyum itu hilang di gantikan dengan mata mendelik tidak terima.  
"Tidak terimakasih, aku akan masuk kelas sesuai jam" bocah itu menggendong tas punggungnya kemudian berlari keluar kelas "Terimakasih sunbae, aku akan membawakan sunbae ice cream lain kali" teriaknya tepat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.  
Junmyoon memang bukan guru, ia hanya tidak suka bertarung jadi ia memanfaatkan kemampuannya untuk mengajari rekannya. Tidak terlalu buruk, karena dengan cara itu ia bisa mengetahui cara berpikir para guru dan cara mereka memanfaatkan keadaan para siswa.  
Ada banyak hal di sekolah yang perlahan bisa di ketahuinya, dan ada banyak hal yang harus di luruskannya.  
Dan salah satu misi yang di buatnya sendiri adalah menemukan tiga anak yang diramalkan akan mengancam sekolah mereka. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin menangkap dan memenjarakan mereka, ia ingin kekuatan 3 anak itu untuk membuat sekolah itu dijalan sebagaimana mestinya.  
"Kau sudah bertemu bocah mengendali udara itu? sulit di percaya kan jika kekuatannya bisa sangat besar?" guru Im si pengendali angin datang entah darimana, wanita itu tersenyum sangat lembut dan duduk di hadapan Junmyoon. "dia sangat ceroboh, tapi kadang itu membuatku takut"  
"Dia baru satu bulan berada disini, kita belum tau apa yang ada di pikirannya"  
"Yang dia tau dia adalah pengendali angin, dan semua orang di kelas juga berpikir demikian"  
"Dia masih sangat kekanakan, kadang-kadang berteriak memanggil ibunya ketika seseorang di kelas menakutinya" mata Junmyoon menerawang, membayangkan bocah dengan mata melengkung dan kulit putih pucat itu menggeram marah karena di ganggu salah seorang gadis tomboy di kelasnya "guru, apa aku boleh mendekatinya?"  
"Misi apalagi sekarang?"  
"Aku hanya penasaran, misi utamaku tetap menemukan 3 anak itu"  
Guru Im adalah guru paling tidak licik di sekolah, ia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak memperdulikan perintah kepala sekolah haus kekuasaan itu. Guru Im adalah yang paling manusiawi dari sekian guru di sekolah.  
Jadi "Terserah kau saja, oh ya… ngomong-ngomong tentang misi mu, ku dengar mereka sudah ada di sekolah ini, temukan mereka sebelum kepala sekolah"  
Mata Junmyoon berbinar, senyum lebarnya terliat antusias dan dengan semangat dia menyamankan posisi duduknya, bersiap menanyakan hal lebih pada sang guru cantik.

.

"Jadi apa kekuatan mereka?"  
"Tidak ada yang tau, yang jelas satu kenyataan yang tidak berubah bocah api ada di antara tiga anak itu"  
Junmyoon mendesah, ia bahkan tidak tau seperti apa bocah api itu. Apa ia bisa menghilang sampai tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah ini yang pernah melihatnya. Sebenarnya jika dia benar-benar punya kekuatan api sebesar itu, radar pendeteksi kekuatan kepala sekolah pasti akan bereaksi. Tapi radar itu masih tenang-tenang saja.  
Ia sendiri tidak melihat ada seorang pun dengan kekuatan api kecuali Wu Yifan yang angkuh itu dan guru Han.  
"Apa mereka berteman?" "Jika ingin lebih tau tanyakan saja pada kepada sekolah, aku bahkan tidak tau mereka ada di angkatan berapa"  
Apa mungkin dia Wu Yifan?

.

.

.

.

Maaf update lama.  
sy tau ga ada yang mau baca fic ini.  
tapi sy susah juga pas ffn di blokir provider yg sy pake.. dan sy norak banget baru nemu caranya setelah sebulan lebih ga bisa buka. OTL

.

.

Ga papa kalo ga mau review. :D

Sy suka Unfair~~ eommaya~


	3. Chapter 3

ORDINARY SCHOOL

Disclaimer: I just own the story

.

.

Warning: tanpa edit

.

.

Bocah api itu bukan Wu Yifan, pemuda angkuh itu hanya pengendali api biasa yang saat ini sedang uring-uringan karena apinya tidak cukup panas untuk membuat salah seorang siswa baru terusik.

"Sunbae, boleh aku peringatkan satu hal? Jangan menganggap api adalah kekuatan paling besar, api tidak akan menyala tanpa udara"

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, bocah dengan wajah seperti gadis tomboy yang imut itu pergi begitu saja bersama sebuah seringai menyebalkan.

Kenapa ia harus meladeni anak-anak seperti mereka sejak awal?

Seharusnya Wu Yifan bisa sedikit bersabar ketika salah satu dari mereka meniup api di tangannya beberapa menit lalu, jadi tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"dan Sunbae, ku beri satu info penting. Aku pengendali udara"

Bocah dengan kulit pucat memberikan informasi yang menurutnya penting itu dengan suara berisiknya, tersenyum sangat lebar sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menjauhinya. Hal seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya lemah.

Apinya akan tetap menyala.

Dan ketika api paling besar Yifan benar-benar di arahkan pada pemuda paling tinggi, bocah yang sedang terbakar itu hanya meliriknya lantas seluruh apinya padam.

Ini tidak masuk akal.

Dia bersyukur tidak ada seorang pun disana yang menyaksikan Wu Yifan di permalukan. Mungkin bocah pengendali udara ini benar-benar bisa memadamkan apinya, atau sebenarnya pemuda yang masuk kategori pembantu pahlawan inilah yang kuat.

"Kami sudah mencari tempat yang paling tidak terurus, menghindari bertemu dengan orang yang akan mengandalkan kekuatannya, dan sunbae adalah orang yang tiba-tiba datang mengganggu kami dengan api yang tak seberapa itu, bukan salah kami jika kami tidak mau mengalah, lagipula kami tidak selemah itu"

Kemudian ketiga bocah itu menghilang setelah pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan itu mengoceh panjang lebar.

Sumpah serapah yang di ucapkan Wu Yifan sia-sia.

Tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Jiwa bersaingnya terbakar, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mempermalukan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.  
"Apa itu tadi tidak terlalu berbahaya untukmu?"

"Tenang saja Jongin, kesombongannya tidak akan membiarkannya menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin sekilas kemudian menatap lurus ke depan pintu kamar mereka, ada api kecil di matanya, ia marah.

"Hyung selalu seperti ini" Sehun dengan cepat meraih kedua telapak tangan pemuda yang paling tinggi, menyatukan dengan tangannya dan mengatur nafas untuk memadamkan api hyungnya.

"Belajarlah mengendalikan emosimu jika tidak ingin tertangkap" kali ini Jongin yang berkomentar. "Kita ada di sarang musuh saat ini"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengamati kedua sahabatnya.

Dulu ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang tuanya harus memilih dua bocah ini untuk menjadi sahabatnya, tidak ada yang istimewa dari mereka, terlebih melihat Oh Sehun yang sangat manja itu.

Mereka mengganggu, yang satu suka mengatur dan yang satu tukang mengadu.

"Terimakasih"

"Hyung tidurlah disini malam ini" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, hawa panas di kamar mereka sudah menghilang sejak pertama kali tangannya menyentuh Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak menyuruhnya pun dia akan masuk dalam selimutku setelah pukul 10"

Chanyeol berdiri, berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil handuk. Ia mengamati jendela di sudut kamar beberapa saat kemudian berjalan kembali mendekati kedua sahabatnya.

"Persiapan pertandingan sudah di mulai"

.

.

.

Pertandingan itu di laksanakan minggu ini, Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu.

Jongin dan Sehun tidak boleh terlalu menampakkan kekuatan asli mereka dan Chanyeol sendiri sudah jelas mengaku tidak punya kekuatan.

Jadi apa yang bisa di lihat dari pertandingan itu?

Mungkin menonton Hakyeon sunbae. Dia adalah teman Taekwoon sunbae yang sangat di idolakan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu sangat cerewet, hampir sama seperti Jongin yang suka mengeluh.

"Apa bulan depan angkatan kalian yang bertanding?" Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba muncul di acara 'makan siang bersama senior Taekwoon yang hebat' bertanya bersama senyum lebarnya yang aneh.

"Kau tidak bisa hitung ya? Mereka belum genap dua bulan disini"

Selalu seperti itu, Taekwoon tidak pernah berkata dengan ramah dan Hakyeon yang langsung mengomel panjang lebar karena itu.

"Bulan depan angkatan dua ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, hanya Taekwoon yang bereaksi atas pertanyaan itu, pemuda pendiam itu melirik Kyungsoo kemudian menggumamkan kata 'lima'.

Sangat pelit bicara.

"Wow, tiba-tiba aku cemburu pada kalian. Sepertinya aku harus menenangkan diri" Hakyeon menatap Kyungsoo dan temannya bergantian, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

Sehun mengamati kejadian itu dalam diam, kemudian beringsut mendekati Jongin yang ada di samping kirinya, ia membisikkan sesuatu seraya melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk membahas proyek baru mereka.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang pernah merasa cemburu karena temanku punya teman baru"

Jongin tidak menjawab pernyataan itu, ia hanya menatap sahabat tingginya selama beberapa detik kemudian menjitak kepala Sehun pelan. Dan si manja Sehun sudah pasti merengek karena itu.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol! Kau masih ingat jika kau punya tanggungan satu bocah manja kan?"

Dengan itu Chanyeol mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada sahabat mudanya, membelai kepala Sehun yang masih merengut dan melempar tatapan mematikan pada Jongin.

"Dasar anak kecil"

Kyungsoo yang berkomentar seperti itu. Sepertinya dia lupa, umur Chanyeol 2 bulan lebih tua darinya.

.

.

.

Hari pertandingan datang.

Jika didaratan yang sesungguhnya mungkin seluruh siswa akan berkumpul di kursi penonton dan menyaksikan pertandingan (Cara paling menyenangkan untuk membolos).

Sedangkan disini, sudah bisa di tebak. Para siswa lebih memilih untuk berlatih memperkuat diri sendiri daripada mendukung temannya bertanding.

Lagipula tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berteman.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin bukan bagian dari orang-orang itu. Menyeret Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersama duduk di kursi penonton, menyaksikan satu persatu sunbae mereka masuk ke arena dan membungkuk pada juri.

Termasuk sunbae pengendali api yang sombong juga ada disana.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak suka kalah.

Ia juga tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasa menang atas dirinya. Ia ingin mengalahkan semua orang.

Pada dasarnya ia sama saja dengan kebanyakan siswa disana, sama-sama ingin menang dan menghancurkan semua musuhnya.

Walaupun pemuda dengan mata indah itu masih memiliki sedikit sisi manusiawi. Tidak ingin membuat lebih banyak orang mempunyai naluri penghancur itu.

Suara khas angin yang sedang di mainkan terdengar dalam ruangan yang di tempatinya. Seorang sunbae angkatan enam yang menjadi temannya di ruang tunggu yang melakukan itu.

Hari ini ada dua pertandingan penyisihan, dan dia akan menjadi yang pertama kali bertarung untuk angkatan ke tiga.  
Melawan seorang gadis pengendali besi.

"Jangan meremehkan musuhmu dengan tidak berlatih"

Itu yang selalu di ajarkan semua guru di sekolah mereka.

Jangan meremehkan siapapun yang menjadi musuh kalian, karena kalian tidak tau akan sekuat apa lawan kalian itu.

"Aku berlatih dengan otakku, tidak harus pamer seperti sunbae"

Dan benar, tidak ada peraturan dengan tata karma di tempat ini.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menatap Luhan di mata, ia seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ketika menyadari juniornya itu justru menatap balik padanya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Aku heran bagaimana dulu aku pernah menyukaimu"

"Karena sunbae pikir ini masih di bumi dan cinta masih bisa terjadi disini, konyol"

Luhan tertawa mencemooh, menatap seniornya yang semakin geram itu. kemudian keluar dari ruang tunggu dengan langkah angkuhnya.

Terlalu lama bergaul dengan Wu Yifan berpengaruh buruk pada kepribadiannya

.

Senior pengendali angin yang sempat menyukainya itu bernama Feng, sepertinya datang dari Vietnam (Luhan sendiri lupa Vietnam itu Negara di bagian mana, ia bahkan lupa kota di sebelah Beijing itu namanya apa)

Ketika Luhan berada di tingkat pertama pemuda itu mendekatinya, tidak ada yang salah dengan gender disana, yang di permasalahkan adalah.

Cinta tidak bekerja di tanah ajaib.

.

.

.

.

Puluhan besi tergeletak di lapangan pertandingan. Beberapa masih melayang di atas dua orang yang sedang bertanding menunggu perintah untuk di lemparkan pada musuhnya.

Luhan mengamati gerak gadis di hadapannya dengan senyum (sok) manisnya. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan membawa satu botol air mineral kemudian menodongkan pada gadis tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau lelah, beristirahatlah dulu" Kalimat manisnya seperti bensin yang menyulut amarah lawan tandingnya, dengan terburu-buru gadis itu melemparkan seluruh besi di lapangan padanya.

Terlalu membabibuta, tidak peduli tentang stamina.

"Ah"

Luhan meringis karena gagal menghindari serangan itu, salah satu besi mengenai lengannya dan beberapa besi lain menyusul terlempar padanya, walaupun dengan cepat telekinesisnya bisa mengendalikan benda-benda tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau harus di buat marah dulu agar aku bisa senang bertanding denganmu" Nafas gadis itu tersengal. Meskipun begitu ia masih terlihat sangat berambisi untuk melawan pemuda yang bahkan belum melakukan serangan sama sekali itu.

"Aku akan buat salah satu saraf di otakmu tidak bekerja, jadi kekuatanmu benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan"

Luhan pikir kalimat tersebut terlalu lucu, ia membuat tawanya terdengar lebih keras dari seharusnya kemudian menghentikan tawa itu secara tiba-tiba dan secara serius menatap gadis dengan kulit gelap dihadapannya. Dalam hitungan detik salah satu besi yang pernah menyerangnya itu berbalik menghantam pemiliknya. Secara bertubi-tubi.

Sang pemilik kekuatan telekinesis tersenyum sangat tenang ketika lawannya mulai kuwalahan dengan serangannya, dan setiap detik berlalu senyum tipis itu mengembang semakin lebar.

"Coba saja jika bisa"

Pemuda asal Beijing itu terlihat menyeramkan dengan senyum manis di wajah tampannya, ia mengamati lawannya yang tak juga bergerak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kursi penonton.

Mungkin para pembantu pahlawan yang sedang duduk di sana, atau anak-anak di tingkat satu yang ingin mengamati seperti apa pertandingan akan berlangsung.

Dan kemudian seluruh perhatiannya teralih pada pemuda yang sedang bersinar di samping beberapa bocah yang sedang berteriak 'menyemangatinya'

.

.

.

Bukan menyemangati, mereka memperingatkan.

Ketika detik berlalu ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan, sebuah besi dengan ukuran agak besar menimpa kepalanya yang kini berdenyut sakit. Gadis itu benar-benar mengincar saraf di otaknya.

Luhan mengatur nafas. Kemudian mengangkat seluruh besi di lapangan, besi itu bergerak maju mengikuti gerakan tangannya.

Sekali lagi, terlalu lama bergaul dengan Wu Yifan tidak berdampak baik pada emosinya.

"Kau akan membunuhku jika melemparkan semua besi padaku, dan itu artinya kau di diskualifiasi" Gadis itu berucap dengan tenang walaupun wajahnya terlihat ketakutan, ia mengamati seluruh besi itu dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghancurkan elemen yang di kuasainya tersebut, —melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan diri sementara Luhan masih berpikir.

"Hancurkan saja besi yang kau buat sendiri, karena aku hanya butuh satu"

Dengan sama tenangnya Luhan menurunkan salah satu besi dan mendorongnya menyerang sang pemilik awal.

Gadis itu terlihat kesakitan, mewakilkan serangannya lewat tatapan matanya pada Luhan. Dua kali di hantam besinya sendiri seharusnya memberikan efek pada pertahannya.

"Babak penyisihan pertama angkatan tiga, pemenangnya Telekinesis Lu Han"

Mendengar pengumuman kemenangannya pemuda tampan itu berbalik dengan gaya dramatis, mengamati kursi penonton kemudian terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang tertawa di samping bocah yang beberapa menit lalu mengeluarkan sinar secara harfiah.

Ia merasa tertarik.

Konyol.

.

.

.

.  
Pertandingan hari ini di menangkan seorang pengendali telekinesis dan pengendali angin.

Sehun masih ribut saja sejak tadi.

Membual ia akan menjadi lebih kuat dari pengendali angin yang baru saja menang dan mengalahkan pengendali telekinesis yang terlihat sombong itu.

"Semua orang disini angkuh seperti itu Oh Sehun, jangan berpikir ingin mengalahkan seseorang hanya karena mereka terlihat sombong, kau akan memiliki naluri bersaing seperti mereka"

Baekhyun berkomentar dengan tenang.

Dari semua orang disana, Ia lah yang paling berpengalaman tentang perasaan 'ingin mengalahkan orang-orang sombong'.  
Meskipun begitu bocah-bocah di sampingnya tampaknya tak terlalu peduli dengan kalimatnya, dan terus saja pelontarkan pendapat tentang betapa menakjubkannya kekuatan para sunbae mereka.

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama saja, aku mengantuk" si bocah yang bisa teleport berkomentar pelan, secara reflek menggandeng tangan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya, walaupun pemuda yang paling tinggi langsung memperingatkan tentang keberadaannya dan Kyungsoo Jadi dengan wajah lelah, pemuda dengan marga Kim tersebut terpaksa ikut berjalan kaki bersama yang lain.

"Sunbae, apa yang membuat sunbae berpikir menjadi 'penolong pahlawan' lebih menyenangkan?"

Do Kyungsoo yang bertanya, ia adalah juniornya yang paling normal, berbicara dengan gaya paling normal dan bertingkah normal. Tidak berambisi dengan kekuatan dan tidak aneh seperti 3 orang temannya yang lain.

"Aku di tolak dari group penghancur" akunya jujur.

Keempat bocah disana menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget, Kim Jongin bahkan menghilangkan wajah bosannya dan memandang Baekhyun tidak percaya, sesekali pemuda tersebut membersihkan wajahnya yang tertutup anak rambut berantakan karena angin sepoy di sore hari.

"Sebenarnya kekuatan sunbae kan cukup mengganggu, pengendali telekinesis yang barusan bertanding bahkan terkesima karena cahaya sunbae" si magnae yang selalu di panggil Chanyeol bocah manja itu berkomentar, ia memasang wajah seriusnya yang lucu.

Dan itu jelas membuat Jongin gemas untuk menempeleng kepalanya pelan.

Bocah kasar, pemalas dan penggerutu.

"Jadi kepala sekolah Han tidak langsung menerima setiap orang yang mempunyai kekuatan? Ada kesempatan untuk di tolak juga?"

"Dia menerima semua anak ajaib, tapi jika kekuatan yang dimiliki anak itu tidak cukup kuat, dia bisa saja di buang untuk di jadikan bahan percobaan"

"Dan sunbae beruntung karena bisa masuk ke dalam kategori anak jenius"

Benar. Jika bukan karena dendamnya ingin membalas pengendali api sombong itu, ia mungkin sudah di jadikan kelinci percobaan atau mungkin sudah tidak bisa menghirup udara lagi.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu dengan salah satu pemenang pertandingan tadi siang ketika sedang makan malam di sebuah rumah makan China, pemuda itu menyapa mereka dengan senyum sangat lebar kemudian duduk di antara mereka tanpa menunggu persetujuan.

"Kau yang bersinar tadi siang?"

Pemuda itu mengajukan pertanyaannya pada Sehun, memandang si magnae dengan mata berbinar dan senyum tipis yang sangat tampan.

Bocah manja itu bingung, menunjuk Baekhyun tanpa mengucapkan apapun kemudian menunduk menghindari tatapan 'menjijikkan' pengendali telekinesis.

Sunbae itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, tersenyum ramah kemudian menguliti Sehun dengan tatapannya lagi.

"Jadi kau bukan pengendali cahaya?" pemuda itu bertanya, dan hanya di jawab gelengen si bocah Oh.

Baekhyun jadi ingin memberi pelajaran tentang sosialisasi pada pemuda berkekuatan angin ini.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu bisa bersinar di mataku? Kau malaikat?" Itu kampungan sekali.

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya, Ia terpengarah menatap pemuda asal Beijing itu, kemudian beralih pada ketiga pemuda lain disana. Masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya yang sama.

"Sunbae terdengar menggelikan, hyung aku mau daging" Bocah 15 tahun itu berkomentar acuh, ia mengangkat mangkuknya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol yang dengan sigap memotong daging yang di panggangnya. Komentar itu jelas tidak membuat pemuda yang baru mengeluarkan rayuan itu jera.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun"

Kemudian mereka menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing ketika mata mirip mata rusa itu memandang mereka. Baekhyun benar-benar bisa setuju pada Akkira sunbae jika melihat pengendali telekinesis ini dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Namaku Luhan"

Luhan sunbae memiliki wajah tanpa cacat.

.

.

.

Apa seorang penyembuh boleh beristirahat?

Di tempat seperti ini, yang setiap detik pasti ada kecelakaan ketika latihan, tidak ada istilah istirahat untuk tuan healing.

"Tiga jam cukup" kalimat seseorang membuat Yixing berjingkat kaget, sang tersangka tersenyum lebar kemudian duduk di hadapan Yixing tanpa merasa bersalah. "Gege harus beristirahat, biar ku hentikan waktu ketika gege tidur"

"Tidak apa Zitao, aku baik"

Dan kemudian semua hal di sekitarnya berhenti, termasuk dentingan jam di dinding, Yixing menghela nafas berat kemudian memandang pemuda yang sedang mengendalikan waktu ini tak terima.

"Ini bagian dari latihanku ge, aku tidak melakukan ini untuk membantu gege. Jadi manfaatkan waktu ini untuk tidur"

Pemuda dengan aura misterius itu tersenyum lembut kemudian menepuk kepala pemuda lebih pendek darinya itu dengan tidak sopannya.

Yixing tidak sempat protes, suasana hening seperti ini membuat semua lelahnya langsung terasa, jadi ia menguap beberapa kali lantas memposisikan diri di ranjang tempatnya menyembuhkan seorang mengendali pasir beberapa menit lalu.

Ia tertidur.

"Seorang tuan healing juga bisa sakit, kenapa dia keras kepala sekali tidak mau tidur"

Huang Zitao si pengendali waktu mengamati wajah lelah Yixing yang sudah terlelap kemudian tersenyum lembut, ia ikut berbaring di samping tuan healing dan menutup matanya.

"Mungkin lima jam cukup"

Ucapnya sebelum memejamkan mata.

.

.

.  
Continued

.

Apa ini cukup kilat?

makasi yang review kemarin ya..  
buat Odiodi, maaf ya belum ada yang Chanyeol diukein (?), part ini sama part depan udah selesai ketik soalnya, sabar nunggu ya.. :D

.

Anyway.. Unfair keterlaluan~~ saya pernah mikir harusnya EXO punya lagu yang cute (karena BAP sama VIXX aja punya) dan beneran di turutin~~

.

Oke makasi uda meluangkan waktu membaca ini.

Review boleh

.


	4. Chapter 4

EXTRAORDINARY SCHOOL

Disclaimer: Chanyeol is Sehuns (:P)

* * *

.

.

.

Saya lagi Badmood, butuh mood booster

(Kind of warning : sy ini selain pecinta Bottom Chanyeol, juga penganut Manly Luhan, dia emang cantik dan agak kayak bocah, tapi dari semua member (And form member) EXO, bagi sy dia adalah yang paling manly)

jadi buat yang ga sependapat, sy ga maksa buat baca.

.

.

"Ya Huang Zitao bangun! Berapa lama kau berniat mencuri waktu?"

Zitao mengerung pelan sebelum membuka mata, ia manatap tak suka pada perempuan yang membangunkannya tadi, kemudian bangkit terduduk.

"Mencuri waktu seperti ini juga melelahkan guru! Aku harus tidur untuk menjaga stamina"

"Jika tidak ingin kelelahan, tidak perlu menghentikan waktu selama ini"

"Ini baru 2 jam!"

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu memijit pelipisnya lantas semua hal di sekitar mereka bergerak kembali, Yixing tak terlihat terpengaruh dengan waktu yang sudah berjalan dan justru menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Aku bahkan belum menguasai kekuatanku" keluh Zitao "Jika aku tidak di perbolehkan mencuri waktu lalu bagaimana caraku latihan?"

"Kepala sekolah memberikan seluruh malam untukmu, biarkan yang lain berlatih juga, siang hari milik mereka!"

Yixing menggeliat setelah mendengar suara sang guru yang lumayan keras, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian mencoba bangun setelah melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Guru Song" Sapanya, bersiap untuk bangun dan membungkuk memberi hormat, namun tubuh kurusnya di tahan oleh tangan kanan Huang Zitao.

"Jangan terlalu cepat bangun ge, gege akan pusing"

Hal mengejutkan yang di perlihatkan Huang Zitao 'yang sombong' adalah dia akan bersikap sangat manis dan hormat pada Yixing.

Sang guru muda dengan rambut hitam panjang tersebut tersenyum mengamati keduanya, Zitao tampak semakin terganggu, dan itu bukan pertanda yang bagus, jadi, dengan cepat Song Qian keluar dari ruangan tuan healing yang ajaib.

"Tak usah pedulikan wanita itu ge, Gege tidurlah lagi"

Bocah itu.

Jika kekuatannya tidak semenakutkan mengendalikan waktu, Song Qian bersumpah akan menempeleng kepalanya keras-keras.

.

.

.

.

"Sunbae?"

"Oh? Kyungsoo"

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya bernostalgia, dulu kelas ini pernah digunakan untuk melatih para pengendali cahaya"

Kyungsoo berkedip, ia baru ingat senior di hadapannya ini pernah menjadi anak ajaib.

Walaupun sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini secara terang-terangan mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Hanya sekali.

Ketika Sehun dengan sangat mengganggu merengek untuk melihat cahayanya.

Kyungsoo menduga senior dengan tangan indah ini sakit hati. Bagaimana pun juga seluruh sekolah mengatakan ia adalah anak buangan. Masuk ke dalam kelompok jenius karena ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi anak ajaib. Dan bisa jadi ia juga mengutuk kekuatannya sendiri yang tidak bisa menghancurkan.

Padahal Kyungsoo juga mengutuk kekuatan pengancurnya.

"Sunbae menyesal karena memiliki kekuatan cahaya?"

"Tidak" pemuda itu menggeleng, melirik Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum tipis "Aku hanya menyayangkan kenapa kekuatanku tidak bisa mengalahkan apapun"

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang melirik seniornya, pemuda itu terlihat murung, mungkin Kyungsoo salah menilai. Pemuda ini ternyata sama saja dengan pada pemilik kekuatan yang lain.

Ingin menjadi yang terbaik dan ingin menghancurkan

"Pada dasarnya setiap siswa di sekolah ini sama saja, ya kan sunbae? Mereka ingin menang sendiri, sama seperti sunbae"

"Ak-"

"Sunbae tau, dulu aku menangis berhari-hari karena kekuatan ini, aku bahkan beberapa kali secara tidak sengaja membuat sahabatku di rawat di rumah sakit. Memiliki kekuatan penghancur tidak pernah menyenangkan"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo secara sempurna bertemu mata sipit itu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menghela nafas ketika pemuda di hadapannya terlihat menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatanku sekalipun disini, walaupun para guru terus memberiku metode memperkuat kaki dan tanganku. Aku mengancam akan menghancurkan tanah ajaib jika mereka memaksa menggunakan kakiku"

"Kyungsoo"

"Jika aku bisa, aku juga ingin menyembunyikan diri dan menjadi jenius. Persetan dengan komentar semua orang. Mereka berkomentar hanya karena ingin aku menjadi seperti mereka"

Setiap hari mendengar Sehun berkomentar tentang sekolah ini membuat pola pikir Kyungsoo berubah juga.

Matanya bertemu milik Sunbaenya beberapa detik. Dan kemudian mata sipit itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat sunbae dengan kekuatan cahaya tersenyum selebar ini, dan ini juga pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengakui senyum seseorang mampu mempesonanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan musim ini sangat membosankan.

Wu Yifan yang (terpaksa) menyaksikan pertandingan siang ini, menguap beberapa kali lantas berdiri dari kursinya, ia melirik Luhan yang masih serius mengamati kekuatan calon lawan tandingnya di perempat final lusa kemudian menghela nafas berat.

Ia bosan dan pemuda yang menyeretnya menonton pertandingan ini tidak bisa membantu sama sekali.

Dengan menghela nafas Yifan akhirnya duduk kembali, Luhan akan sangat ribut jika ia pergi begitu saja dari arena tanding. Dan telinganya sedang tidak ingin mendengar itu.

"Hai Chanyeol"

Pemuda tinggi itu hampir saja tertidur sebelum _roommate_ nya berteriak heboh. Luhan melambaikan tangannya terlampau semangat, dan senyum lebar sok manisnya membuat Yifan semakin jengah.

Chan-siapa tadi?

"Kalian terlambat, pertandingan sudah hampir selesai! Kenalkan, dia Wu Yifan, seorang pengendali api, kalian menonton pertandingannya kan? Dia sangat angkuh"

Yifan ingin menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan sepatunya, tidak ada untungnya membuat perkenalan dengan bocah-bocah lemah dengan wajah terlalu polos seperti mereka.

"Sunbae juga sama angkuhnya"

Komentar itu membuat si pengendali api hampir tersedak tawanya sendiri, pemuda dengan mata lebar dan tubuh tinggi yang berkomentar.

Wajah sang komentator terlihat imut menggemaskan walaupun suaranya sangat berat. Wajah itu terlihat lebih menggemaskan lagi karena mata besar pemuda itu terlihat berbinar (sepertinya membanggakan komentarnya barusan)

Wu Yifan merasa pernah melihat pemuda ini, dan wajah dua bocah di sampingnya juga terasa tidak asing. Namun bagaimanapun juga otak dangkalnya tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan di mana.

Oh!

Tunggu! Otaknya mungkin memang memiliki sarang laba-laba, tapi api dalam tubuhnya (entah bagaimana) bergejolak mendidihkan darahnya ketika melihat wajah kekanakan pemuda berambut coklat caramel ini.

"Aku hanya melakukan itu untuk memancing emosi lawan! Tidak sungguh-sungguh" Luhan tersenyum kemudian mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat di samping si mata lebar. Membisikkan beberapa kalimat pada pemuda itu —masih dengan senyuman sok manisnya—

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu" Yifan berkomentar, membalas tatapan tak suka dari si wajah mengantuk.

Bocah bermata lebar mendekatinya kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, mungkin kita bisa melupakan hal tidak menyenangkan itu, karena aku tidak yakin sunbae ingin hal memalukan itu terulang"

Tersenyum brengsek dan mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh menunggu Yifan untuk menjabatnya. Pemuda Kanada itu masih bisa mengendalikan diri kemudian meraih uluran tangan pemuda di hadapannya.

Panas.

Bukan jenis panas biasa. Ia bisa merasakan ada aliran api dalam darah pemuda ini karena ia sendiri memiliki api yang sama.

Matanya melebar memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya, senyum bocah itu masih sepolos beberapa menit lalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda ia mengeluarkan kekuatan.

Bukankah pemuda ini hanya seorang jenius tanpa kekuatan?

Atau mungkin dialah yang tempo hari mematikan api besarnya?

Ini sedikit mencurigakan.

Dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tentu saja merasakan kecurigaan itu, ia mengusap gelang di lengan kirinya pelan untuk menetralkan suhu tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

Ia justru merasa temperatur udara di sana semakin panas.

Oh Sehun yang tanggap langsung mendekati lantas menyentuh lengannya. Mematikan api dalam darahnya lewat celah pori-pori di tangannya kemudian memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka ketika Luhan mengajaknya berbicara kembali.

"Kau selalu seperti ini, belajarlah mengendalikan emosimu Park Chanyeol" Kim Jongin yang juga menyadari itu langsung berkomentar, tak peduli jika ada dua orang sunbae yang seketika menatap mereka bingung.

"Memang ada apa dengan emosinya?"

"Dia selalu marah jika melihat orang angkuh yang sok baik, padahal kita kan ingin berteman"

Kim Jongin yang cerdas dan alasan kekanakannya, apanya yang berteman?

Pemuda berkulit seksi itu meliriknya seraya menyeringai karena merasa menang, sedangkan yang di sindir hanya mencibir tak terlalu peduli.

Pada dasarnya sang pengendali api kan tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun, dan ia juga tidak peduli pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya.

.

.

Chanyeol harus belajar mengendalikan emosinya

Ia juga tau itu. Tapi bagaimanapun ia mencoba, rasa panic berlebih dan emosi lainnya tak bisa di kendalikan semudah itu.

Itu lah sebabnya ia selalu butuh Oh Sehun di sampingnya. Karena jika tidak ada yang mematikan apinya ketika emosinya berantakan, persembunyian mereka sia-sia.

Meskipun sebenarnya, jika mereka tertangkap Kim Jongin tetap bisa membawa mereka kabur.

"Tidak usah berteman dengannya, kalian bisa berteman denganku saja"

Luhan yang mengeluarkan usulan, bersamaan dengan senyum di wajah tampannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti pemuda ini, dan kenapa dia bisa punya kepribadian ganda seperti ini.

"Jika kita berteman dan kemudian sunbae melawanku di pertandingan, apa sunbae mau kalah dariku?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Sunbae menjawab dengan terlalu cepat" Chanyeol berkomentar, mengamati mata indah seniornya itu seraya tersenyum tipis "terlihat sekali tidak ingin di kalahkan"

"Aku hanya berusaha sportif, apa jika kita berteman kau mau aku bertanding setengah-setengah?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertanding dengan temanku, kami berlatih bersama, tapi kami tidak bersaing" dan Chanyeol memainan actingnya dengan baik, sesuai dengan keinginan (kebohongan) Jongin tadi.

"Sudahlah hyung, Jongin hyung kan sudah memperingatkan untuk menjaga emosi"

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah demi tubuh pendek kepala sekolah Han Seungho acting Sehun benar-benar payah.

Tidak ingin mentertawakan permainan mereka sendiri, Chanyeol beranjak dari sana, menarik Jongin untuk terkikik besamanya meninggalkan Sehun yang berpamitan pada kedua sunbaenya.

Si magnae selalu bersikap sok sopan.

.

.

.

.

"Perasaanku berkata ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan bocah tinggi itu" guru muda dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam itu berkomentar, mengamati tiga siswa yang baru saja turun dari bangku penonton kemudian melirik kawan di samping kirinya

"Dia hanya jenius biasa, bekerja sama dengan anak buangan Byun Baekhyun untuk membuat alat yang bisa melindungi orang tanpa kekuatan, tidak berguna!"

"Kau tidak melihat wajahnya merah beberapa menit lalu?"

"Memang kenapa jika wajahnya merah? Wajahku juga merah karena matahari, ayo masuk"

"Kau tidak curiga?

Gadis itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya kemudian melirik pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara selama beberapa detik. Wajah galaknya menyiratkan ketidak sukaannya dengan pembahasan sia-sia ini.

"Guru Jung yang terhormat, bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan ini? tidak ada apa-apa dengan bocah itu"

Jung Yonghwa tidak peduli dengan komentar itu, intuisinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemuda itu dan ia harus mencari tahu.

Wajah merah itu tak wajar, lagipula hawa panas mendadak tadi pasti ada sebabnya.

Terlebih pertandingan barusan antara pengendali air dan pengendali kayu.

.

.

.

.

"Wajah yang memerah tidak bisa di jadikan dasar, tapi kemungkinan bocah itu akan menjadi berbahaya bisa saja. yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencari tau seperti apa kekuatannya"

Tanggapan dari kepala sekolah hanya sesantai itu ketika ia melaporkan temuannya, lelaki tambun ini memang tidak pernah percaya pada orang lain jika belum melihatnya sendiri.

Mungkin ketika sekolah ini sudah benar-benar sudah di hancurkan, laki-laki tua ini akan membenarkan intuisinya

Ia tidak peduli jika si kepala sekolah gemuk ini tidak mau menyelidiki ketiga murid itu. ia akan melakukannya sendiri

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus menemui seseorang yang bisa mengajarimu cara mengendalikan emosi, kau terlalu cepat panic"

Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk menjawab usulan Jongin.

Ia melirik Sehun yang sepertinya tidak ingin menyanggah pernyataan yang lebih tua.

"Kau tau semua orang hanya menganggapku jenius biasa kan?"

"Kalau begitu belajarlah mengendalikan diri"

Sehun yang menjadi harapannya akhirnya berdiri. Menepuk pundak pemuda paling tua itu seraya tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantu hyung"

Chanyeol melirik kedua pemuda di hadapannya kemudian menunduk. Sebenarnya ia benci berlatih.

Ia benci panas.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin tua. Sehun yang sedang tertidur terbangun karena seseorang menendang betisnya dengan cukup keras.

"Bocah manja, bangun"

Kim Jongin yang melakukan itu. Pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan itu selalu menjadikan Sehun sasaran pertama kakinya ketika masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Pemuda teleport itu akan berpindah ke kamar mereka ketika malam datang. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang akan mencibir pada keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol sepertinya sudah bangun. Atau sebenarnya ia tidak tidur sejak tadi. Dari yang Sehun lihat pemuda dengan golongan darah A tersebut tidak terlihat mengantuk, namun justru terlihat sangat lelah.

"Hyung ingin istirahat malam ini?"

"Kau gila? Aku sudah memasang pelindung! Dia memang pemalas saja"

Pelindung yang di maksud Jongin hanya sebuah alat yang di pasang di setiap sudut ruangan untuk meredam kekuatan besar Chanyeol agar tidak terdeteksi kepala sekolah. Benda itu bukannya meyamarkan pandangan. Setiap orang yang membuka pintu kamar mereka pasti bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol yang terbakar.

Jadi ketika mereka melakukan kecerobohan sedikit saja. Tidak akan selamat.

"Perasaanku tidak enak"

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali bertambah tingkatan" Kalimat Jongin memang benar. Dan seharusnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu sering mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu.

Karena kali ini perasaannya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

.

.

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya, ia mengamati pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka kemudian menoleh pada Jongin. Mereka memang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar ataupun jendela ketika berlatih.

Jongin dan Sehun masih tidak ingin terbakar hidup-hidup karena berada di ruangan tertutup bersama sumber api.

Jongin sepertinya mengerti arti pandangan Chanyeol, pemuda itu mengalah kemudian menutup dan mengunci benda dari kayu tersebut, sebagai gantinya, kedua jendela di buka lebar dan Jongin duduk di sana.

Si bocah api kemudian menghela nafas lagi. ia memejamkan matanya. Memberikan seluruh fokusnya pada api yang ada dalam tubuhnya dan semakin dalam focus itu, tubuhnya juga terasa semakin panas.

Kedua tangannya yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya terasa menyentuh apinya sendiri.

Dalam bayangannya Sehun dan Jongin masih mengamati apa yang di lakukannya dalam diam.

Mereka berdua memang selalu begitu. Sehun hanya akan mematikan apinya ketika sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu mulai bisa bersantai karena kemampuan Chanyeol mengendalikan apinya sudah jauh lebih baik.

Jongin yang sedang duduk di bingkai jendela melirik kebawah. Ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dan diam mengamati ruangan mereka.

Api Chanyeol secara samar menembus pelindung dan warna merahnya terlihat dari bawah.

"Chanyeol ah" gumamnya dan tidak mendapat jawab apapun dari sang empunya nama. Ia mendekati Sehun kemudian memberikan kode pada pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu untuk menutup akses udara di api besar itu.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya mereka berdua secara kompak. Jongin menutup jendela setelah Sehun memastikan seluruh ruangan bebas dari hawa panas.

"Ada seseorang yang mengawasi kita"

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu tiga serangkai itu melangkah dengan terlalu hati-hati.

Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan jika orang yang mengawasi mereka berbahaya atau tidak, mereka hanya tidak ingin menjadi terlalu gegabah dan membahayakan diri mereka sendiri. terutama Chanyeol yang pasti akan tertangkap jika penyamarannya terbongkar.

Chanyeol ada di kelas saat ini. berdiskusi dengan Baekhyun tentang barang yang akan mereka presentasikan dan merasa bangga dengan temuan tersebut.

Pertandingan masih di selenggarakan di lapangan dan mereka sepertinya tidak ingin menjadi saksi dari kemenangan yang lain.

Mungkin Wu Yifan yang sombong masih belum di kalahkan.

Guru Seo sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan temuan mereka. Wanita cantik itu hanya mendengarkan penjelasan sekenanya kemudian menghentikan presentasi mereka sebelum setengah jalan.

"Alat untuk melindungi diri seperti itu tidak pernah berguna, tidak ada salahnya jika orang-orang lemah itu mati! Dan kalian berdua sepertinya tidak mengerti kenapa para jenius terpilih, para jenius ada di sini untuk membantu pahlawan, agar mereka menjadi lebih kuat! kembali ke tempat kalian!"

Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup, kemudian berjalan dengan pelan menuju kursinya. Dasom yang cantik langsung menyambut mereka dan memuji ciptaan mereka.

Gadis itu memang belum mau menerima tantangan untuk membuat penemuan.

Kelompok selanjutnya adalah para sunbae, mereka ada di tingkat 7 dan menciptakan sebuah benda yang mereka ramalkan bisa melemahkan sang monster api. Sebuah tali pengikat yang akan menyerap seluruh kekuatan monster tersebut.

"Kami akan memberikan testimony" pemuda dengan mata biru yang menjawab sebagai ketua kelompok itu mengakhiri penampilan mereka. Meminta seorang 'terbuang' dengan kekuatan kayu untuk mendekat dan mengikatkan benda itu.

Dari semua kelinci percobaan yang Chanyeol kenal gadis dengan kemampuan mengendalikan kayu adalah yang paling kuat. Dan saat ini gadis itu mulai kesulitan mengendalikan diri, bahkan terlihat kesakitan.

"Baekhyun, apa kau keberatan jika mencobanya?"

Guru cantik itu sepertinya benar-benar tidak menyukai karya mereka tadi, jadi mengorbankan Baekhyun untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan

"Aku akan melepaskannya jika ini membahayakanku" ucap Baekhyun sebelum para sunbae mengikatnya.

Namun ketika benda itu benar-benar terlilit di pergelangan tangannya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu menyentuhnya. Apalagi melepaskannnya.

Chanyeol yang dengan lancang berjalan mendekat dan membebaskan Baekhyun, ia mengikatkan benda itu pada tangannya sendiri kemudian mengikatkan gelang yang tadi di buatnya bersama Baekhyun di tangannya yang lain.

Itu sebenarnya gelang untuk membuat kekuatan air.

Chanyeol hanya ingin mencoba apakah benda buatan sunbaenya itu benar-benar akan menyerap kekuatannya.

.

Dan ia merasa baik-baik saja. semua mata tertuju padanya, menunggu reaksi bocah dengan mata lebar itu, dan di jawab dengan senyuman lebarnya. Bersama api kecil yang menyala di telapak tangannya.

"Jamku masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik" komentarnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa ketika keluar dari laboratorium. Guru Seo sepertinya sangat terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa karya anak emasnya di kalahkan, sehingga langsung mengusir mereka berdua.

Pemuda yang lebih muda kemudian menyeret Baekhyun untuk menunggu Jongin dan Sehun di depan kelas pengendali. Sehun bilang yang mengajar mereka bukan guru melainkan seorang sunbae yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin berkomentar apapun ketika Chanyeol dengan penasaran melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas, dan melihat yang di lakukan para bocah ajaib dari angkatan pertama berlatih.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu mengamati gelang mereka dan menemukan satu gelang api di sana. Ia mengernyitkan kening kemudian mengamati benda yang melingkar di tangan Chanyeol. Garisnya berwarna biru dan (walaupun tidak terlalu jelas) ia bisa menyimpulkan benda itu bersimbol air.

"Apa mungkin jamnya rusak?" Baekhyun bergumam, kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Menarik lengan kanan pemuda itu dan melepaskan gelangnya.

Chanyeol sepertinya tidak menyadari kecurigaannya dan melepaskan benda itu begitu saja, kemudian mengamati kelas kembali. sementara Baekhyun langsung mencoba gelangnya dan berhasil.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan benda itu.

"Chanyeol ah"

"Ya sunbae?"

"Bukankah gelang ini memberi kekuatan air? Lalu dari mana kau mendapatkan apimu tadi?"

-Continued-

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin chapter depan sy post lebih cepat, atau malah ga saya post sama sekali.

im a bit upset tbh..

i just thought, its whether my writing skill aint good enough or my stories are soooo boring.. or both?

(the Blame is on me)

maybe ill post something if i think my writing skill get better.

dunno..

maybe its just my badmood talking..

Anyway

Mind to review?

.

.

AND... For the couple.. ive wrote on the summary, Hanhun, Baeksoo (Kaiyeol or Krisyeol?)


	5. Chapter 5

EXTRAORDINARY SCHOOL

.

.

.

A/N below

.

.

.

Otak Chanyeol berhenti, dan dengan pelan ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang.

'Sunbae ini tidak berbahaya' gumamnya pada diri sendiri 'berpikirlah'

Baekhyun masih menatapnya, menagih jawaban dan Chanyeol meneguk salivanya dengan berat. Terus berpikir jawaban apa yang harus di ucapkannya dan mencoba mengendalikan emosinya sendiri.

"Lihat kedalam dirimu, matikan kekuatan yang tidak berguna dan kendalikan" Suara pengajar Sehun dari dalam kelas terdengar di telinganya dan Chanyeol membagi dirinya untuk melakukan itu.

Mungkin itu berhasil karena pemuda dengan marga Park itu tidak merasakan hawa panas sama sekali.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar, menatapnya dengan mata yang memicing.

"Sepertinya alat para sunbae tadi mengacaukan kekuatan jamnya! jika guru Seo menemukan itu kita bisa mati" komentarnya. Seharusnya actingnya ini tergolong bagus, karena Park Chanyeol merasa ia lebih hebat dari Won bin sekalipun.

Dan jawabannya itu menyisakan Baekhyun untuk berpikir. Sepertinya menimang akan menerima alasan itu atau tidak.

"Untunglah kita tidak tertangkap basah tadi, kita bisa semakin di permalukan jika nenek sihir itu tahu"

Benarkan Park Chanyeol memang lebih hebat dari Wonbin.

"Hyung?"

Suara cempreng Sehun akhirnya membuat dua pemuda itu mengalihkan pandang. Menatap Sehun dan Jongin yang baru keluar dari kelas. Kemudian menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pemuda lain yang juga berdiri di ambang pintu.

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat kemudian tersenyum ketika matanya bertemu sunbae yang pendeknya lebih dari Baekhyun itu. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Matanya mengamati Chanyeol lekat-lekat, seperti sedang menguliti pemuda tinggi itu, membuat di bocah api merasa tidak nyaman dan langsung meminta diri seraya menarik kedua sahabatnya menjauh.

"Junmyeon sunbae sepertinya ingin mendekatimu"

Itu komentar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak mengerti kata mendekati disini mengandung konotasi apa.

.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan tidak biasanya memikirkan orang lain. Ia bahkan tidak akan peduli jika seseorang terbunuh setelah kalah bertanding melawannya.

Ini aneh, karena beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan seorang anak dari angkatan pertama yang tempo hari di temuinya.

Awalnya ia hanya merasa penasaran (mungkin) karena pemuda itu tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu, atau sepertinya Yifan masih marah karena pemuda itu pernah mempermalukannya. Dan mungkin, ada hal lain yang membuat otaknya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya untuk berhenti memikirkan pemuda yang hampir setinggi dirinya itu.

Sepertinya menjadi roommate pemuda tidak waras selama bertahun-tahun berpengaruh buruk bagi kesehatan otaknya.

Terlebih ketika matanya tiba-tiba menangkap siluet pemuda yang tidak terlalu asing baginya.

Membuatnya mengumpat.

Otaknya sepertinya benar-benar bermasalah, mungkin ia harus meminta Zang Yixing untuk menyembuhkannya.

Siluet tersebut terlihat semakin jelas ketika Yifan berjalan mendekat, mata bulat dan telinga lebar itu terlihat lebih jelas di matanya dan Wu Yifan berani bersumpah, wajah kekanakan si junior tampak benar-benar lebih indah.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Mata lebar bocah berambut coklat caramel itu terlihat berbinar ketika tersenyum padanya, semakin memperindah wajah imut itu. Yifan puluhan kali mengumpat karena tubuhnya membeku dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa membalas senyum manis pemuda itu.

"Hai sunbae"

Pemuda itu sedang memilih menu untuk makan malam, mengambil 3 jenis lauk, 3 jenis minuman dan 3 mangkuk nasi. Dia meletakkan nampan itu di atas sebuah meja dan menunjukkan kartu kamarnya pada penjaga kantin yang akan mengantarkan nampan itu ke kamarnya.

Semua pelayan restoran di tanah ajaib memiliki kekuatan teleport. Mereka adalah yang terbuang.

"Ku pikir sunbae tidak suka mencari makan sendiri, biasanya para anak ajaib menjadikan para 'kelinci percobaan untuk menjadi pembantu mereka"

Pemuda indah itu berkomentar lagi. Merapikan rambut panjangnya kemudian melirik Yifan yang tak juga mampu bersuara.

Jika sebelumnya, Yifan akan dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa 'para kelinci percobaan yang lemah itu memang pantas menjadi pembantu para pahlawan, karena mereka (sekali lagi) lemah. Lagipula, itu lebih baik daripada mereka terbunuh.'

Tapi mendengar pernyataan semacam itu dari pemuda bermata cemerlang ini membuat pemikiran macam itu terasa hina.

"Aku sedang ingin berjalan, melemaskan otot"

Bocah di hadapannya tersenyum lagi, kali ini menampilkan seluruh giginya yang rapi.

Ia bersumpah Huang Zitao sedang mengerjainya saat ini. Mungkin pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan itu sedang menghentikan waktu, atau mungkin bocah itu sedang belajar membuat waktu berjalan lebih lambat.

"Aku pergi dulu sunbae"

Tidak. Tiba-tiba waktu berjalan normal kembali.

Wu Yifan merasa menjadi seperti idiot saja, hanya bisa berkedip, bergumam dan lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol melihat anak-anak ajaib berlatih di sekolah ini.

Taekwoon sunbae dan beberapa temannya yang sedang berlatih, karena itu lah 'jenius' sepertinya di ijinkan masuk.

Mereka memang tak terlihat sekuat Sehun atapun Jongin, namun latihan ini cukup membuat pertahanan Chanyeol berlipat ganda juga.

Chanyeol akan melawan mereka semua jika sampai tertangkap.

Dan ia tau mereka semua tidak masuk kategori lemah.

"Taekwoon sunbae kuat" Sehun berbisik. Jongin hanya berdengung untuk membenarkan komentar itu. dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawab karena ia merasa semakin terancam ketika melihat Taekwoon mendorong pohon seorang sunbae dengan lesung pipi yang manis.

Tempat duduk mereka bahkan bergetar karena pengendalian tanah sunbae nya tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Baekhyun berkomentar.

Hakyeon yang sedang terengah-engah setelah di kalahkan roomatenya (Taekwoon) tersenyum pada mereka.

Pemuda dengan kulit gelap itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun kemudian meneguk air dalam botolnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan ini" ucap Hakyeon. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang masih terkesima kemudian menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun dan Jongin antusias.

Hakyeon terlihat berpikir kemudian melirik temannya yang sudah mulai kelelahan dan menghentikan latihan. Ia memanggil sunbae berlesing pipi yang bernama Hongbin kemudian melemparkan dua botol air mineral padanya.

"Kalian tau kami dulu juga hampir dibuang seperti Baekhyun"

Alis Kyungsoo mengerut tidak suka karena kata 'di buang' barusan, namun wajahnya terlihat tenang kembali ketika ia melirik Baekhyun yang justru tampak antusias dengan lanjutan ceritanya.

"Lalu?"

"Sesuatu yang ajaib mengubah kita, kekuatan kami berkembang sangat pesat"

Sehun dan Jongin saling melirik, mungkin mereka berpikir untuk menggunakan cara itu pada Chanyeol juga, akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik.

"Apa itu sunbae?"

Hakyeon tidak langsung menjawab, ia melirik wajah para juniornya satu per satu kemudian melirik Taekwoon yang mulai tampak asik berbincang dengan Hongbin.

"Kalian mungkin akan tertawa dan tidak percaya tapi… cinta akan memberi kekuatan lebih besar pada kalian"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun, walaupun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya karena pemuda yang lebih tua itu menangkap matanya.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tidak ada teori yang membenarkan jika kekuatan mendadak kami adalah dari cinta, pada kenyataannya aku mulai di akui sejak jatuh cinta pada Taekwoon"_

Sehun memikirkan pengakuan berani sunbaenya itu.

Di tanah ajaib tidak ada yang percaya cinta, dan pemuda dengan warna kulit yang hampir sama dengan Jongin itu, dengan percaya diri mengatakan hal semacam itu, seperti promotor cinta saja.

Dan bukankah mengakui hal semacam itu pada junior yang belum di kenalnya akrab adalah sesuatu yang terlalu tiba-tiba?

"Mungkin Hakyeon sunbae terlalu jatuh cinta, jadi ingin pamer pada semua orang. Kau tau kan dia bahkan cemburu pada Kyungsoo" Chanyeol berkomentar.

Itu ada benarnya juga. Kyungsoo juga sedang menatap Taekwoon terpesona ketika itu.

 _"Sepertinya semakin dalam cinta ini semakin besar juga kekuatan kami. Kau tau, aku bahkan melompat satu level hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan"_

Jika di amati sebenarnya Taekwoon lah yang berkembang paling pesat. Ia sekarang ada di tingkat 4, dulu dia juga naik satu tingkat dalam 2 bulan selama 2 kali.

 _"Dengan kata lain, sebenarnya cinta Taekwoon sunbae adalah yang lebih besar?"_

Sehun tersenyum mengingat sunbaenya merona karena kesimpulan dari Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Hyung percaya dengan kesimpulan Hakyeon sunbae?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, pemuda itu menangkup pipi Sehun kemudian menarik kedua pipi putih itu gemas.

"Cinta bisa memberimu kekuatan itu benar, dan cinta bisa membuatmu lemah itu juga benar. Aku percaya keduanya"

"Secara spesifik Chanyeol! Cinta akan membuat kau mengendalikan kekuatanmu dengan lebih baik"

Chanyeol melirik kedua sahabatnya kemudian mendengus. Jongin selalu menuntut untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan benar. Lebih menuntut dari ayahnya yang berada di bumi.

"Apa kalian akan lebih kuat jika jatuh cinta?"

"Coba saja! Luhan sunbae sepertinya menyukaimu" Jongin menyikut pemuda yang paling muda, tersenyum geli saat Sehun merengut, terlebih karena Chanyeol juga tidak menyukai usul itu.

"Jangan konyol Jongin"

"Kemungkinan aku bisa jatuh cinta hanya padamu, dan aku tidak mungkin mengusulkan untuk kita jatuh cinta kan? Kau tidak akan mau"

Diam

Sehun juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk mencairkan suasana.

Topic percintaan seperti ini adalah hal yang paling mereka hindari. Dan ketika mereka mulai melupakan insiden cinta pertama yang tragis. Hakyeon sunbae datang dan membuat pembicaraan seperti ini menjadi topic hangat kembali.

.

Jongin kecil pernah berkata ia jatuh cinta.

Dan Chanyeol menertawakan pengakuan itu.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku akan menjadi kuat, setidaknya aku bisa membawa Chanyeol melarikan diri"_

Pengakuan bocah kecil dengan kulit kecoklatan itu masih ada di otak Sehun. Ketika itu, Sehun kecil merasa alasan hyungnya untuk menjadi kuat sangat lemah.

'Hanya untuk membawa Chanyeol hyung kabur tidak akan membuatnya kuat' pikirnya.

Nyatanya, kekuatan Jongin berkembang terlalu pesat.

Sehun bahkan tidak tau apakah Jongin masih bisa lebih kuat dari ini.

Sehun sendiri harus berlatih sejak usia 4 tahun, selama sepuluh tahun berlatih terlalu keras agar bisa sekuat sekarang. Dan kekuatannya bisa lebih mudah di asah karena usianya masih sangat muda ketika itu.

 _"Udara bisa membuat api menjadi lebih besar, juga bisa mematikannya. Kau bisa menjadi kawan yang baik untuk Chanyeol tapi juga bisa menjadi musuh yang berat baginya. Keputusan ada padamu, apa kau cukup menyayangi Chanyeol hyung untuk bisa melindunginya, paman percaya padamu"_

Ayah Chanyeol bahkan sudah menitipkan anaknya pada Sehun, dan karena itulah si magnae yang manja selalu merasa cemburu jika hyungnya lebih perhatian pada orang lain.

.

.

.

.

—Jadwalmu mengambil makan malam, aku mau masakan Italy—

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, pesan dari Jongin. Tanpa memberi emoticon atau apapun yang member efek bahwa pemuda yang lebih tua sedang meminta tolong.

Sehun hanya membacanya, tak berniat membalas.

—Sehun ah, kau ingin makan dimana? Hyung ingin buah saja— kali ini Chanyeol yang mengiriminya pesan, pemuda itu pasti ingin mencari alasan untuk tidak berlatih nanti malam jadi memilih melewatkan makan malam.

—Italy, aku akan tetap membawa makanan berat untuk hyung, hyung butuh karbohidrat—

Hanya makan buah adalah salah satu cara Chanyeol untuk menghindari latihan, jika ia tidak punya cukup tenaga hingga tengah malam, Kim Jongin yang lemah dengan mata anak anjing akan meloloskannya dari latihan.

—Kau semakin menyebalkan saja—

Ketika hampir membalas pesan (tidak penting) itu, mata sipitnya menangkap wajah tampan Luhan yang sedang memesan makan malam di restaurant China. Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa kemungkinan buruknya Sehun akhirnya memutuskan mendekati sang senior.

"Sunbae"

"Hai Sehun" wajah tampan sunbaenya terlihat berbinar ketika menyebutkan namanya, pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk "Kau ingin pesan makan malam?"

"Tidak juga, Jongin hyung ingin makanan Italy, aku hanya kebetulan melihat sunbae disini jadi menyapa"

Luhan hanya membulatkan mulutnya untuk menjawab itu, ia melirik Sehun sekilas kemudian menunduk seraya menahan senyum.

"Sunbae makan apa?" tanyanya basa-basi. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin sedikit berlama-lama bersama senior tampan ini.

"Kau mau?" Luhan sudah lebih dulu menyodorkan satu sendok sup ke hadapannya sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar ketika Sehun memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutnya "Enakkan?"

Sehun hanya menjawab itu dengan sebuah anggukan.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah karena biasanya ia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi pengganti ibunya dan kali ini ia bahkan membiarkan orang lain menyuapinya.

"Aku harus pergi sunbae, terimakasih soupnya" ia berdiri dengan cepat dan hampir saja berlalu sebelum tangan Luhan dengan cepat menangkap lengannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lain kali, ayo makan bersama"

Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Dan Sehun hanya mematung di tempatnya, lidahnya kelu dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menggangguk.

Kemudian berlari keluar.

.

.

.

.

di lanjutkan. Dan ini super singkat. OTL

Sya bener-bener unmood buat lanjut ini, tapi gimana pun juga sy tetep pengen ngetik.

Dan sy buat fic baru, GS gitu lah..

awalnya memang sy ga suka gs, tiap ada fic yang membernya di rumah jadi cewek sy ga mau baca.. dan sekarang sy kualat.

karena cita-cita sy pengen jadi penulis (gimanapun jeleknya tulisan sy). Jadi ga mungkin dong sy nulis boy x boy untuk umum, so here i am. belajar buat cerita straight lewat fanfiic GS dulu.

Review?


End file.
